


I've found my gold

by Miya_Smith_81



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kasamatsu can play guitar, Kasamatsu can sing, Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Smith_81/pseuds/Miya_Smith_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu can play guitar. After losing to Seirin, Kise finds him alone in the gym playing a song. (Inspired by the acoustic version of Gold by Vinyl Theater)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've found my gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little song fic that I was inspired by one day and decided to post it now. Link to the song is here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhbSbRJr5rw. Hope you enjoy! and tell me what you think.

It was a tough match. Everyone tried their hardest, yet Kise kept thinking they could have tried harder. 

It isn’t fun. Losing after practicing day after day, just for the moment that they ended up failing. 

After getting back to the school everyone parted ways. Kise was halfway home when he realized he forgot his jacket back in the locker room. Checking his watch he decided to run back to grab it. The gym should be open still. 

Getting to the school he walked to the doors.

‘The lights are still on. Someone is still here.’ Kisa thought while pushing the door open.

He stopped when he heard the soft melody of a guitar. Looking around he saw Kasamatsu sitting on the edge of the stage playing. After a moment he started to sing.

We could try, we could try  
Oh but you know  
We exist just to live  
Body and Soul  
Have we come here only for an ending?

Kise decided not to make his presence known as the older did not notice him yet. He leaned against the wall right be the door to listen. 

Ask the Sky, ask the Moon  
How they reflect  
Someone else's own mood  
I have to relate  
We're the same as the two  
We're someone else's image

“I didn’t know you could sing” Kise comments after deeming it the right moment. 

“Holy fuck!” Kasamatsu says while jumping, “Dammit Kise, don’t scare me like that.” 

Pushing himself off the wall, Kise starts to walk over to his senpai and repeats “I didn’t know you could sing”

“Oh yeah. It’s just a hobby. My mom made me take guitar lessons when I was younger. Every once in awhile I like to play a couple songs.” Kasamatsu finally replies as Kise reaches him and hoists himself up on the spot to his right. 

“Well, you are very good.” Kise points out while leaning back on his hands. 

“Thanks, I don’t usually sing in front of people.” he says looking away from the other.

“Will you make an exception this one time?” Kise asks while looking over with a sparkle in his eye that he learned from modeling. Lets just say Kise knows how to get what he wants. 

“What do I get in return?” Kasamatsu says with a smirk. 

“You’ll have to find out now, won’t you” Kise responded. 

And with a slight laugh, Kasamatsu started to play where he left off. 

I found, I found  
My Gold  
Resound, Resound  
My Soul

We Loved, we learned  
We Find  
We live, we die  
Resound

Kasamatsu’s voice was soft and thick with emotion that Kise couldn’t quite place. 

And I've seen through distant seas  
Where wild nights lose gravity  
So race for the shoreline  
If you want more than those revered wild nights  
We've expired for more

I can feel it in my bones  
So much left unknown  
We continue to grow old  
At least I have found my Gold

As the song came to a close Kasamatsu removed the guitar strap from around his neck and placed it to his left. He turns to look at Kise when he feels a hand on his chin. Not a moment later he feels soft lips on his in a sweet kiss. 

The kiss isn’t anything special. Just a touching of lips for a couple moments before they pull back. “Thank you” Kise says against Kasamatsu’s lips. They stay like that, lips barely touching, for a little while longer just feeling each other's warm breath ghost over their lips. 

Without much thought, they intertwine their fingers. It’s second nature for them, to seek comfort in each other as they always do after they lose a match. Neither have a significant other, and neither looking to change what they already have. 

And, honestly, who would?


End file.
